To Dance with a Demon
by Vitreux
Summary: AU－ As Kaoru faces the uncomfortable task of dealing with her new patient who brings up the pained memories in her past, Kenshin learns the equally uncomfortable truth he has spend his whole life running away from.
1. Beginnings

**To Dance with a Demon**

By Vitreux

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Chapter One**

Beginnings

   "Hey Kaoru!"

   A young woman at the age of twenty turned, her ravened hair flowing about her in a tight ponytail. The blueness in her eyes reflects hints of questioning as she blinked. She was wearing a long white coat, the files in her hands evident her intelligence of the assignment. Spotting her friend and also employee, a smile touched her lips and she called out, "Hey Misao!"

   "You busy?"

   "I was tired! The Hamasaki assignment was really annoying…" Kaoru said dreadfully. She cracked a smile. "But it's my job,"

   "I just don't get you sometimes…why do you love this kind of profession?" Misao asked, staring at her with jade eyes. Kaoru gave a thoughtful face, her clear blue eyes wondered off the small being.

   "It is so…challenging," her eyes lit with fire, "So dramatic. You'll be lost once you're in it."

   Misao rolled her eyes. "Oh yes I'm _sure_ it's dramatic," she said sarcastically.

   Kaoru sighed. "Mou! You'll understand when you worked to my place." She eyed her, "If possible."

   "I heard that."

   "Oh? Did I hear someone talking?" she asked, looking around.

   "Kaoru!" Misao slapped her back playfully as the two laughed together.

   Kaoru Kamiya was one of the top therapists; she was pretty young to even be one. Her fame had traveled far and wide, and also her beauty. She was single, with an only family, Aoshi, her older cousin. He was extremely protective of his younger cousin, at times maybe a little too much, but Kaoru found it rather amusing.

   "Speaking of which, I heard that you have a new patient coming up." Misao whispered, eyes glancing around to see if anyone was listening.

   Surprise shown on the therapist's face, and she asked, "Really? Do you have the info?"

   "It would be against the rules!"

   "Please? Just this once." She begged.

   A sigh escaped from Misao's lips and she carefully took out the files in her hands. "Alright. Just this once."

   Kaoru opened the folder and glanced over the page, "Male, twenty-three, multiple personalities…" she continued, her eyebrow rising.

   "Those kind of cases are getting popular these days," Misao mumbled under her breath.

   Kaoru's eyes scanned over the brief profile. Then she saw his name, the name that belonged to the patient who seemed so mysterious, yet so revealing at the same time.

   "Himura Kenshin, that's his name." Kaoru said.

   "Uh-huh, heard he had transferred from many doctors in the past," Misao shook her head, "Said he was too hard to handle. Poor guy." When Kaoru hadn't reply for a moment Misao raised her head up and stared at the young woman. Only did then the short employee felt the spirit blooming about Kaoru and she could see fire in her eyes.

   "I _will_ cure him."

   Misao sighed at her oblivion, "Yeah, well, you're always like that." She took the file away from the therapist's hand. "Good luck to you Kaoru-san." She winked.

***

   He stared.

   He was sitting on his own bed, for sure. In his own room. His violet eyes traveled around the furniture and for many times already, he felt something was wrong. But he didn't know what it was. He supported himself up but stopped when he saw the marks on his clothes.

   "Oh my god…"

   He touched the red stains on the fabric, a look of horrid draped across his handsome features. It was happening again. His grip tightened on the material and anger rose. If he could only know what was happening, _when_ was happening… but instead, he would always woke up in a different place at the different time. He would have no memories of why he was there, there were no answers. It was like… _another_ side of him took over the control of his body. _Another side?_ He chuckled at his own stupidity. Who was he kidding? He knew sometimes it was much more than that.

   Feeling disgusted with the blood stains, he stripped off his clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a long, long bath. When the warm water hit his burning skin, he let the soothing sensation surpassed him. His flamed hair turned damp, sticky on his back. And he closed his eyes, allowing this short period of time for him to actually relax.

   Although he never wanted to admit, Himura Kenshin was very, very tired.

   He was tired of all the questions and impossibilities swarming through his mind. They were messing up his life, his existence, his being. He had gone to the doctors before, but they all came up with the same answer- _Your case is highly unusual, I'm sorry. There were no equipments here to help you._ He would nod, and they would say- _But I can introduce you some of my friends, they're also doctors. Here, let me get you their numbers._ Then he would transfer from one doctor to two, two to three… it never stopped.

   Was it supposed to be this way? His demons had been following him ever since he was a teenage. Whenever he walked pass someone, he would pause and comprehend the differences between them. They were always with the larger number, while he stood alone watching them joke and laugh, doing the things he had never done before. And as the time went unnoticed, he began to seal himself up away from the world. He talked less, he thought less. It was how he grew up.

   Biting his lip, it was so unfair. He slid down to the floor as wet bangs covered his face. He curled up like a ball.

   Feeling trails of wetness sliding down his cheeks, he was no longer aware of the tears. Or was it just the shower?

**Yes! I updated!!!!!!! Well actually not an update, but I kind of changed the whole summary and the storyline… wow it's been a year hasn't it? Time flies! ^__^ Hope you people haven't forgotten this fic or anything = =… I need reviews!! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as my time will allow.**


	2. Kaoru

**To Dance with a Demon**

By Vitreux

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Chapter Two**

Kaoru

_Kenshin__: I don't want to do anything; I only wish to forget my past, and to love you with all my heart. Please forgive me, I am trapped inside a maze that I could never find a way out._

_Battousai: I don't want to do anything; I only know that their blood stained the nights I had gone through times and times again. I have a wish for a lifetime, and that is to protect the person I love. I want you to know, I am murdering all humanities just for you._

_Kaoru: I keep on digging, digging the grave that buried me. But when I finally dug myself out, I realized, the one buried inside the grave is you._

* * *

She was afraid and hurt. Her body couldn't sustain the pain so she screamed loudly; her voice became muffled when the man before her covered her mouth with his left hand. Her father's eyes looked so appalling, she knew instantly they were eyes of a bad man. She cried and shouted, but his father never cared. He didn't act like her father anymore; she had never seen him wearing such an inhuman face like this. 

She was confused. She was scared.

"Kaoru, my darling, you know father loves you, so that's why I'm doing this, hmm?"

_No... no you didn't love me.__ You didn't even care about me._

"But do not speak any of this, not even to your mother or your friends. We never tell those stuff to other people, it is our secret." He whispered in her ears.

_Stop it! You're hurting me!_

"Hush now, _keep quiet..."_

The ceiling swirled and the earth moved. Kaoru woke up in the middle of the night with her eyes opened. Lying on the bed, she touched her face with both of her trembling hands. The warmth of her palms combined with the draftiness of her cheeks. In seconds, two paths of glistening tears fell from her eyes.

She was exhausted.

She ran into the bathroom and took a shower in a haste, then put on her clothes, carried her bags and ran outside the building. She was going to escape. She was leaving; she cannot stay in this place alone. On the road driving in her car, she dialed her cell phone swiftly like she had done it thousand of times. It ringed twice before someone picked it up.

"Enishi?" she asked.

"Kaoru?" replied a sleepy voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." She let out a silent sigh as if he had saved her. "Listen, can I come over?"

Their conversation took about three minutes, as she ended with a simple 'see you later'. She calmed her mind then concentrated on driving. Two hours later, she arrived beside a modern-looking resident. Taking white as the main color, it was four stories high, a very simple, elegant taste.

As soon as she stepped in, a tall figure advanced and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you so much." Enishi said softly. Kaoru closed her eyes briefly, letting his warmth consume her. She looked around and remarked, "This place hasn't changed a bit."

"I know you like it." He led her to the guestroom and she sat on the sofa, lips curling up.

"I'll put your bags away." Kaoru watched his back as he disappeared through another door.

It was four o'clock at night, but she wasn't tired or sleepy. Feeling the need to take in the familiarity around this house that she missed for the past few months, she walked silently to the port outside. Under the moonlight, the air smelled like the ocean. There were sounds of nature all about her, the sky was high and the ocean was deep. She bent her head up and breathed in deeply. It was heaven.

"You are beautiful." Enishi hugged her from behind. "Too beautiful."

"How beautiful?" she turned around to face this handsome young man.

"So beautiful that the world had been forgotten." He said.

Kaoru was satisfied. The sound of the waves was big, but her yawn was bigger.

"Tired?" he asked.

"More than you can imagine. I'm so exhausted." She yawned again.

"Sleep with me?" he watched her. "I craved for it every night."

She smiled as he carried her upstairs. Opening the door to the main bedroom where Enishi slept, he placed her gently on the white large bed. He embraced her, he made her feel secure. She embraced him back; she got this safe, understanding, controlling sensation rushing in her veins. At that moment, she knew what she needed- someone that she could make sure of, someone that existed truly by her side.

"What are you thinking about?" Enishi brushed her raven hair with his fingers. Her hair was so soft, he thought.

"I come here to think of nothing." She answered.

"Then don't, just rest. I don't want you to come here being unhappy."

He was another kind of man, simple, straight, and wonderful. She liked him.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke again.

"Do you love me?"

She asked him back. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"You love me?" she repeated, "But do you know who I am?"

"You're an amazing therapist who knows how to catch a man's heart."

"Enishi, I think love is very exhausting."

"Why?"

Kaoru went silent for a while, she decided not to answer.

Sensing this, Enishi sighed but said no more, hugging her more tightly he went into a deep sleep.

* * *

He stared emotionlessly as the woman screamed out, undressed, the man stood up from the bed, a look of rage crossed his face as he yelled angrily. 

"What the _hell_ is going on here!"

When the man rose up a fist to hit him, he avoided without a second and tilted up his katana to slice him over his throat. Blood spread on his face, but he didn't care. His amber eyes followed the man's falling body as it hit the floor in a soft thud. The woman screamed ever louder, covering the blanket over her naked body.

Battousai picked up a piece of white cloth from the ground, and wiped them against his sword. As soon as the color was cleaned, he threw the now stained cloth on the woman's lap. Her eyes widened in fear. She's afraid that he might kill her. She watched as the slayer placed his katana back in its sheath, his face was dripping with blood but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes shone a deep tone of fire, a strange color it was, they looked so... empty. It was like a clean, serene pool. She couldn't see the bottom, nor were there any waves. They reflected nothing.

The killer noticed the woman's stare, and he turned to watch her in the corner of his burning eyes. The woman shrunk back in haste, her breaths came out in small, rapid gasps. Her hands trembled greatly and she could just die right there under those murdering eyes. But he didn't do anything after that. He turned away from the corpse, and wiped his shoes on the dead man's stomach. He opened the door that had a large number _eight_ on it and walked right out, as if nothing had happened.

The door slammed shut as the woman fainted against the wall.

* * *

Kaoru had been paying attention on this continuous murder, a slayer slaying men that were sleeping with prostitutes, but leaving the women alive. The slayer's actions were brutal, every case he did it carefully and accurately. According to the female witnesses this man had burning, burning amber eyes. His features showed nothing, no emotions nor any hesitation. His moves were so fast that they couldn't understand what was going on before a flesh corpse was exposed. 

Kaoru read the article on the newspaper cautiously; the last murder took place in an old motel just yesterday night. The dead body's throat was found sliced open; the inspectors believed the gash was caused by a _blade_. The police also thought the slayer had psychological problems, which to that, Kaoru agreed. Her past experiences on dealing with psychological patients told her the slayer must be having serious mind dilemma to do such inhuman things.

The police had sought assistance from the young therapist, but she never really concurred.

What was the slayer thinking, why did he hate those men so much?

Those were her last thoughts before she went downstairs to join Enishi for breakfast.

* * *

**  
Okay... umm, I know that it had been years since I updated my stories... heheh laughs meekly That's what happens to you if you fell in love!**

**God my life is so emotional now!**

**But anyways... here goes chapter two! How do you all like it! I know there are some questions floating in your minds right now...**

**The anxiety! The uncertainty! Muahahahaha!**

**Give me a review or I'll take another year to update XD**


End file.
